Hard to Translate
by Turningsun
Summary: - Continuo di Midsummer Party - "Oh, Merlino! Harry, non ne voglio parlare, ok? Lei vuole insultarmi? Bene! Ma che non mi cercasse dopo!" "Ha detto che ha preso in considerazione l'idea di andare a Durmstrang." Ron sbiancò di colpo, la bocca aperta non emetteva più un suono e gli occhi spalancati mostravano stupore e paura. "Co-cosa?"


Buona sera a tutti! Questo capitolo è il continuo di 'Midsummer party'! :)

**Hard to Translate **

**_And the heart is hard to translate, _**  
**_It has a language of its own, _**  
**_It talks in tongues and quiet sighs_**  
**_and prayers and proclamations, _**  
**_In the grand days of great men _**  
**_and the smallest of gestures,_**  
**_In short shallow gasps! _**  
_(Florence and The Machine – All this and heaven too)_

Erano passate tre settimane dalla festa di mezza estate ed erano tre settimane che Harry cercava di fare da tramite tra Ron ed Hermione.  
Aveva chiesto spiegazioni da entrambi su cosa fosse successo dopo la caduta di Ron, ma tutto quello che ne aveva capito era che parlavano due lingue completamente diverse tra di loro. Sia Ron che Hermione erano molto nervosi quando lui nominava l'altro e quando si incontravano erano stranamente gentili e ligi al galateo: Ron cercava di non sporcarsi la casacca con la marmellata e Hermione non si lamentava della sua goffaggine.  
Harry sospirò guardando l'amico mentre gli lucidava l'elmo con espressione accigliata. "Più tardi devo andare al villaggio per poter riferire al Re dello stato dei campi."  
"Non posso venire con te se è questo che intendi. Devo tornare a casa da mia madre…" si fermò un attimo, come per pensare. "A quanto pare i miei fratelli Fred e George si sono cacciati nei guai."  
Harry lo guardò non proprio sicuro. Quando Ron diceva la verità lo guardava in faccia e diventava rosso sulle orecchie. Ora non lo stava guardando ed era pallido. "Quali guai? Posso aiutarli?"  
"No… niente. Sai, i loro soliti casini…" rispose vago.  
"Ron" lo chiamò. "Sono tuo amico da dieci anni, so quando stai mentendo o dicendo la verità."  
A quel punto, lo scudiero lasciò l'elmo sul tavolo e si strofinò lo straccio tra le mani. "Ok. Non voglio vedere Hermione, ecco la verità. Mi guarda male ogni volta che ci vediamo e non posso aprire bocca che subito deve dirmi quanto sono stupido! Per non parlare del fatto che ancora non mi ha chiesto scusa per la scenata alla festa! È pazza! Quindi, Harry, non verrò al villaggio." Disse tutto d'un fiato con le orecchie rosse come le guance e il collo.  
Harry lo guardò, gli prese il panno dalle mani e gli diede uno sbuffo sul braccio. "Alzati. Andiamo al villaggio e se incontreremo Hermione, _tu_ le chiederai scusa per averle urlato contro."  
"Harry, io non…"  
"E se proprio non vuoi chiederle scusa allora fai in modo che lei torni a parlarti!"  
"È lei che non vuole parlarmi!" Questa frase gli costò un'occhiataccia del Principe. A volte Ron era proprio ottuso: negava sempre l'evidenza! "E poi come dovrei fare?! Lei mi insulta soltanto!"  
"Non lo so, Ron! Non lo so e non posso saperlo sempre io! Regalale un libro, fai finta di star male, portale un fiore! Ma giuro sul mio posto di Principe che se non fate pace in una settimana vi farò rinchiudere nelle segrete con pane e acqua fino a che non chiarirete!"  
Forse si era spinto un po' oltre, ma dallo sguardo spaventato di Ron, probabilmente aveva reso chiaro il suo livello di rabbia e insofferenza.  
"Vedrò cosa fare…" borbottò Ronald.  
"Bene. Ora vediamo di andare, tra poco dovrebbe suonare il Vespro."  
Ron gli aprì la porta ed uscirono dalla sua stanza.

Il cielo era limpido, senza una nuvola, ed il sole stava iniziando la sua salita riscaldando la gente di Hogsmeade.  
Hermione calciò un sasso verso il bordo della strada sospirando. Quel caldo durava da troppo tempo e il raccolto aveva bisogno di acqua, molta di più di quella che i contadini erano riusciti a dargli grazie alla deviazione del fiume.  
Girò lo sguardo verso un campo d'orzo e vide una cappa rossa, immobile. Si fermò per guardare meglio e vide anche una seconda figura, china sul terreno.  
Erano Harry e Ronald.  
Sistemò la sua borsa e i capelli e andò verso di loro, certa che avrebbe ancora una volta ignorato Ron e qualsiasi frase stupida avrebbe formulato. "Buongiorno, Principe."  
Harry si girò verso di lei sorridendo, mentre Ron era in evidente disagio. "Hermione, buongiorno! Cosa ti porta qui? Sei lontana da casa..."  
"Sono stata dai Paciock, Neville si è fatto male cercando di smuovere una zolla di terra."  
"Oh, sì! Mi hanno detto che il mulo gli ha sferrato un bel calcio!"  
Hermione non ci pensò due volte a guardare torva il ragazzo che aveva proferito parola. "Perché siete qui, Principe?"  
"Il Re vuole essere informato sulle condizioni dei campi. E a quanto pare è migliorata ben poco..." sospirò osservando le spighe dorate ma vuote.  
"Frate Lupin vuole benedire i campi e chiedere a Dio pioggia." Informò Ron, senza guardare la ragazza, che strinse le braccia al petto e sbuffò. "Mia madre ha detto che ha funzionato qualche anno fa: non c'era nulla nei campi e grazie alle preghiere di tutti e Frate Lupin hanno potuto mettere qualcosa nei granai."  
"Ne sono stato informato e mio padre vuole partecipare. Ma credo dovremmo fare qualcosa anche noi… deve esserci un modo per portare più acqua ai campi." Harry si guardò intorno cercando qualcosa. "Devo parlare con Dean Thomas, faccio subito." E si allontanò, lasciando Ron ed Hermione soli.  
Il silenzio calò immediatamente. Hermione guardava i campi e Ron i suoi stivali, cercando almeno un difetto nella cucitura.  
"Sei proprio un'idiota!" sbuffò, alla fine, la ragazza avviandosi verso la strada principale: si era stufata di aspettare le sue scuse.  
"Ecco! Continua ad insultarmi, forza! È l'unica cosa che ti riesce di fare!" ribatté Ron agitando le braccia in aria. "Sai, volevo scusarmi con te di qualcosa che non ho fatto nemmeno, ma ora mi è passata la voglia!"  
"Oh, certo! Una cosa che tu non hai fatto! Esatto! Tu non hai fatto un bel niente! _Niente_! Hai la sensibilità di un cucchiaino!" urlò con le lacrime agli occhi. "Ed ora io non le voglio, le tue scuse!"  
"Benissimo! Una fatica in meno!"  
"Bene!" si asciugò le lacrime dagli occhi e corse via.  
Ron vide soltanto un pezzetto di stoffa bianco caderle dalle mani ed Hermione che correva via tra la gente.  
Era il fazzoletto di Hermione: quello con il fiore viola.  
Forse, in qualche modo, avrebbero fatto pace.

Ron si rigirò tra le mani quel fazzoletto mentre guardava svogliatamente la gente che camminava nel cortile principale del castello.  
Forse sarebbe dovuto andare a riportarlo ad Hermione. Erano due settimane che non si parlavano e quando si incontravano l'atmosfera era ancora più pesante di prima: lui si guardava le scarpe e lei parlava soltanto con Harry.  
Non si erano mai visti da soli. Perché avrebbero dovuto? Ogni volta che stava per incrociarla per la strada, lui decideva di prendere una via alternativa.  
Sbuffò appoggiandosi al muro con la spalla. Non sopportava più quella situazione! Insomma, per quanto stupidi potessero essere entrambi, una cosa così banale non li aveva mai fatti litigare così a lungo!  
Forse questa volta l'aveva fatta grossa. Anche se ancora non aveva capito _cosa_ avesse fatto!  
Cercò di tornare a quella sera, quando lui ballò con Lavanda dopo che lei lo aveva spinto in mezzo alla folla. Voleva ricordare qualche particolare, qualcosa che gli facesse capire dove aveva sbagliato e come poteva rimediare. Nulla.  
Miseriaccia, voleva tornare a parlare con Hermione.  
Sospirò ancora mentre Harry entrò. "Ehi, che ci fai alla finestra?"  
Ma lo scudiero non gli rispose. "Ron?" Non ricevendo alcuna risposta, prese una coppa e la buttò a terra.  
Ron sobbalzò e si girò, nascondendo il fazzoletto nella manica. "Harry!"  
"Sei sveglio allora…"  
"Scusa non… stavo guardando fuori."  
Il Principe lo guardò un po' poi si sedette sul letto e si tolse gli stivali. "Ho visto Hermione oggi. Non era particolarmente felice, sai? Mi ha detto dell'ultimo litigio che avete avuto…"  
"Oh, Merlino! Harry, non ne voglio parlare, ok? Lei vuole insultarmi? Bene! Ma che non mi cercasse dopo!"  
"Ha detto che ha preso in considerazione l'idea di andare a Durmstrang."  
Ron sbiancò di colpo, la bocca aperta non emetteva più un suono e gli occhi spalancati mostravano stupore e paura. "Co-cosa?"  
"Durmstrang. Vuole andare a vivere lì."  
"Lei non può! Questa è la sua casa! Ci siamo io e te, mia sorella, tutti in paese le vogliono bene! Non può andarsene!" si avviò verso la porta a grandi passi.  
"Dove vai?"  
"A farla ragionare!" disse prima di chiudersi la porta dietro le spalle.  
Harry si lasciò andare ad un ampio sorriso seguito da una risata flebile: Ginevra aveva avuto ragione anche questa volta. _"Tu digli che lei se ne vuole andare, vedrai come crederà di averla persa e andrà da lei."_

"Hermione! Sei in casa? Hermione, aprimi! Miseriaccia, dove sei? Sono Ron!" bussò alla porta della casa della levatrice ma non ottenne risposte. Si guardò intorno pensando dove potesse essere: al villaggio, nel bosco, nel castello, in taverna. Eliminò ciascuna di queste opzioni rapidamente e tornò a camminare intorno alla casa. "Sono Ron! Lo stupido Ron! Hermione, ti prego, rispondimi! Lo so, abbiamo litigato, ci siamo detti cose stupide, ma tu non puoi andare a Durmstrang! Tu odi il freddo e lì si congela!"  
Fece il giro due volte poi si arrese. Forse era al villaggio e non l'aveva vista o, forse, anche lei lo evitava cambiando strada ogni volta che lo vedeva da lontano.  
Maledicendosi, tornò verso Hogsmeade correndo e giurando che appena l'avrebbe vista le avrebbe chiesto scusa, le avrebbe detto che è stupido scappare da Hogsmeade perché lui, poi, come avrebbe fatto senza di lei?  
Passò il ponte sul fiume e con la coda dell'occhio vide un mantello verde accanto alla riva. Tornò indietro e si fermò. Era lei. Ma il mantello si muoveva sull'acqua e…  
"Hermione!" urlò.  
Corse verso il fiume, senza pensare ai sassi, al terreno scivoloso, alle piante. Corse. Corse disperatamente verso Hermione. Hermione non sapeva nuotare! Non aveva mai voluto fidarsi di lui e ora… corse lungo la riva del fiume e si buttò in acqua. Completamente vestito. Completamente fuori di testa.  
Riuscì a prenderla di peso e girarla a faccia all'insù: aveva un brutto taglio sulla fronte e il viso era pallido.  
"Hermione! Hermione, rispondimi! Devi rispondermi! Hermione!" urlò mentre le dava leggeri schiaffi sul viso.  
Non sapeva cosa fare.  
"Hermione, ti prego rispondimi! Apri gli occhi!"  
La portò sulla riva, la stese lì e ricominciò a urlarle di aprire gli occhi. Ma il torace non si muoveva. "Hermione, che devo fare? Ti prego, svegliati!"  
Doveva respirare. Forse avrebbe buttato fuori aria e si sarebbe ripresa!  
Posò le labbra sulle sue e soffiò forte. "Ti prego, Mione, ti prego!"  
Era pallida, le labbra erano viola e il torace non si muoveva. Strinse i pugni lungo le gambe: non poteva essere morta. La _sua _Hermione non poteva morire. "Devo ancora chiederti scusa! Hermione svegliati!" urlò con tutto il fiato che aveva poi inspirò e posò, di nuovo, le labbra sulle sue e soffiò forte.  
Il corpo della ragazza si contrasse e dell'acqua fuoriuscì dalla sua bocca.  
Era viva.  
Hermione era viva.  
Senza pensarci, mentre Hermione tossiva, Ron l'abbracciò facendole appoggiare la testa su di lui. "Signore, grazie. Grazie. Sei viva!"  
"…Ron…" lo chiamò aprendo un po' gli occhi per guardarlo: stava piangendo. Alzò una mano per accarezzargli il viso, ma lui la bloccò subito.  
"Devi portarti a casa, devi scaldarti e riposare. Mi prenderò cura io di te."  
"Ron…" insistette debolmente.  
"Ti preparerò pure la cena!"  
"Ron!" sussurrò in quello che per lei fu un urlo con tutto il fiato che aveva. Lui sembrò sentirla, finalmente, e si zittì. "Mi hai salvato la vita."  
"Tu non hai mai voluto prendere lezioni di nuoto da me!" sorrise dolcemente, singhiozzando.

Non aveva osato toglierle i vestiti, l'aveva semplicemente tenuta tra le braccia, avvolta in una coperta e davanti al fuoco del camino. Aveva sentito tremendamente caldo, ma lei doveva asciugarsi e riposare. Solo quando sentì che i suoi abiti erano asciutti, la pose nel letto e la coprì con tutte le coperte che aveva trovato in casa della levatrice.  
Poi si era seduto accanto al letto, mentre lei dormiva.  
Non l'avrebbe mai più lasciata.  
Non avrebbe mai più aspettato così tanto a chiederle scusa.  
Non l'avrebbe più fatta soffrire.  
Non ora che aveva capito quanto fosse importante per lui.  
Fu stringendo il fazzoletto con il fiore viola che Ronald Weasley fece queste promesse ad Hermione Granger.


End file.
